


Hekyll and Jyde

by HerEvilRoyalty



Category: Jekyll and Hyde (TV)
Genre: F/M, Internal musings, internal conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerEvilRoyalty/pseuds/HerEvilRoyalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jekyll. My name is Robert Jek...Hyde...no. Jekyll. Robert Hyde. No...not...no...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hekyll and Jyde

**Author's Note:**

> I actually always refer to this show, which I bloody love and am devastated about - I need a 2nd series!, as Hekyll and Jyde. It's possibly down to this Bulmer's, what tastes like cherryade...so I don't even notice how much I drink...and then I write shit like this, ya know? But yea. I love internal conversations, so this happened.

**I'm becoming you, more and more everyday, Robert, my old friend...**

_Shut up, Hyde._

**You can't shut yourself up, Robert. You can't just not listen to yourself.**

_You'll find I can, you are not me._

**I am you. And you are me...Jekyll and Hyde. We're merging together, blurring the lines that you think separate us.**

_We are separate! You are a...a MONSTER! A despicable, cruel, manipulative, violent-_

**Now, now, Robert. Don't go getting excited, you know what happens when you get excited. The more fun side of you emerges.**

_You are not a side of me!_

**I am you. You are me. Hekyll and Hyde. Me, you, we, us. You are we and I are you. You and you, I and I. Jekyll and Hyde. Hekyll and Jyde. Oh! I know...Robert Hyde!**

_It's Robert Jekyll! It was never Robert Hyde! You're just some sickness, to be removed and destroyed! A cancer! A tumorous mass, in need of culling!_

**Jekyll and Hyde, Hyde and Jekyll. Hyde and Hyde and Hyde and Hyde and Hyde. I and I, no more you or you. Just Hyde. Just me. No more Robert, no more Jekyll, no more Lily. Just Hyde. Just...me.**

Hyde's sing-song voice echoed Robert's own voice, if slightly gruffer, endlessly spiralling through his damaged mind. The exhaustion, the never ending battle that was waged upon his body on a daily basis. The war for control, and Hyde was winning. His voice, his thoughts kept leaking into Robert's wakeful state. When he passed a mirror, he saw Hyde grinning maniacally back at him. He could almost feel him pushing against his skin, as though Robert's body were a weak cage holding the monster at bay. And the monster was getting more and more restless by the day. Hyde was right thought, they were blurring, merging. When he thought of Lily, he instead saw her taller, voluptuous, in a form fitting emerald dress...he didn't hear her girly giggles, he heard a rich laughter, that emanated from full ruby lips.

When Hyde was in control, Robert tried pushing through, but he just couldn't. Hyde didn't even acknowledge him, unless it was to mock him. Hyde kept him in a sleep like trance, only allowing him short moments of consciousness, usually when Hyde was doing something he knew Robert would frown upon most. 

Robert knew he was fading, failing. His body, Jekyll's body was dying...the stress of...morphing into Hyde, the endless chemicals he kept imbibing in hopes of curing himself. It was killing him, his body was slowly dying. All while Hyde thrived. Hyde was right...Hekyll and Jyde...you and you...no me or me...Robert's vision failed, as he crashed to the floor.

'That's right Robert, sleep. Rest, old friend...I have such plans for us...sh sh sh, it's alright. It's fine...we're going to have so much more fun this way...' Hyde smiled wickedly, as he cracked his neck, and popping his collar up.  


End file.
